LO QUE ERES
by Zafy
Summary: DRARRY, porque amamos a Harry por lo que es, con sus defectos y virtudes...


Hola a todos... Otro de los retos que escribí para el Harrython, realizado hace muy poquito, les pongo el link y les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por allí, realmente está lleno de historias muy buenas, de todos los géneros y parejas de Harry... les va gustar:

http : / community . livejournal . com / harrython /

* * *

Reto: #2

Título: Lo que eres

Paring: Draco/Harry

Rating: PG

**LO QUE ERES**

-De ser así no tendría que haber peleado contra Voldemort –susurró Harry, apenas moviendo los labios y con la cabeza baja, sintió una mano reconfortante sobre su espalda, acariciándolo con lentitud, suspiró un poco antes de continuar -, ni siquiera hubiera tenido que vivir con los Dusley, o que soportar sus maltratos, hubiera tenido a mamá y papá conmigo, incluso a Sirius y a Lupín, hubiera tenido…

-Shh… no es necesario que hagas esto –le dijo Draco, pegándose un poco más a él.

-La profecía decía al terminar el séptimo mes… pudo haberlo escogido a él, y desde que me enteré de ello me he sentido culpable por haberlo deseado algunas veces… -negó con la cabeza –muchas veces en realidad…

-No tienes que contarme esto si es que…

-Yo quiero contártelo –interrumpió Harry, volteando el rostro un poco para observarlo, llevaban saliendo apenas unas semanas, y era la primera vez que compartían un cumpleaños, el suyo, y aunque todo había empezado rápido y pocos tenían fe en ellos, Harry sabía, desde el momento en que Draco lo había besado, que todo aquello era mucho más que años de deseos contenidos y mal enfocados. –yo en realidad nunca le dije a nadie, ni a Hermione, ni a Ron, ni a nadie, que había ansiado eso, no haber sido señalado como su igual, que él no me escogiera a mí, que lo escogiera a él, y no por tratarse de Neville, hubiera deseado que escogiera a cualquiera…

Draco suspiró lentamente y se apartó sólo un poco de él, ambos estaban sobre la cama del departamento de Draco, Harry había estado en el almuerzo que Ginny organizaba por el cumpleaños de Neville; claro que su relación aún no tenía el nivel de aceptación, ni Draco la paciencia suficiente para asistir, y no había esperado verlo hasta el día siguiente, sin embargo Harry había aparecido poco antes de media noche, declarando que faltaba poco para su cumpleaños y si es que no le molestaba esperar con él, a Draco no le molestaba, por supuesto, aunque sí le desconcertaba su actitud un poco, ya iba entendiendo el porqué de esa mirada tan triste.

-No parezco tan bueno teniendo estos deseos tan mezquinos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry en un susurro, desviando la mirada.

-Te diré lo que pareces –respondió entonces Draco, empujando un poco a Harry para acomodarlo contra el cabecero de la cama y sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre él, pudo ver en su mirada cierto temor y sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlo, mientras que con una mano apartaba el flequillo de la frente, dejando ver la cicatriz.

-Draco –suspiró Harry, intentando apartar la mano de Draco, de niño le había gustado su cicatriz, le había parecido bastante _guay,_ pero luego, después de entrar a la escuela, había aprendido poco a poco a odiarla, hasta el punto de querer desaparecerla por siempre, ni siquiera había permitido a Draco acercarse a ella.

-Dijiste que él te había señalado como su igual –dijo Draco, recorriendo con un dedo la cicatriz y bajando poco a poco por la frente, hasta toparse con sus lentes, los cuales retiró también con lentitud, tratando de calmarlo, pues podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo -, él te hizo quien eres, él te apartó de tus padres y te quitó la oportunidad de tener una familia.

-No… no sigas –Harry hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Draco no se lo permitió, apretando más las piernas en torno a él.

-Él te quitó a tus padres, te quitó la oportunidad de tener una familia, es cierto, pero también te dio fortaleza y valor, hizo que naciera en ti el deseo de hacer el bien, de luchar, aún a costa de tu vida, por terminar con su reinado de terror, porque nadie mejor que tú, que había sentido en carne propia la maldad que podía crear, para acabar con ella.

Harry lo miró fijamente, sus ojos grises brillaban y su expresión era de seriedad absoluta, una que no había visto nunca en él.

- Eres un hombre valiente, un hombre que no se queda sentado ante las injusticias, que no teme la represalia del mundo entero con tal de defender a los más débiles y lo que es correcto, y aunque muchas veces me he burlado de esa _gryffindoresca_ vena tuya, lo cierto es que eso es lo que te distingue, lo que te hace único, lo que te hace ser quien eres: Harry Potter, y no te diré el salvador del mundo mágico o el vencedor del que no debe ser nombrado, sólo te diré que eres Harry Potter: un hombre bueno y decente; el hombre al que quiero por ser como es.

-¿Has dicho…? –preguntó Harry en un susurro, asombrado y maravillado en partes iguales, sus manos volaron hasta las caderas de Draco, apretándolo un poco más hacia él.

Draco sonrió un poco más.

-Que te quiero, sí –reconoció Draco, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios -, no porque él te escogió y te convertiste en un maravilloso y jodido héroe, sino por lo que eres, por en lo que te has convertido, por tus fortalezas y virtudes, y por tus defectos también, por ser tú. –Draco entonces se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios. –Te quiero, Harry.

-Yo también –susurró Harry, sonriendo ahora, contento de haber escuchado esas palabras salir de los labios de Draco y más convencido aún de que definitivamente no se había equivocado al empezar a salir con él. Jaló de vuelta a Draco, ansioso ya de volver a ser besado, de volver a disfrutar de sus labios, de su sabor…

El reloj marcó la media noche con doce campanadas, sólo entonces Draco dejó de besarlo un instante, para susurrar, aún sobre sus labios:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Fin

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer..._

_Y antes de irme, algo de publicidad, se está organizando los Harryawards, abajo pongo el link, hay muchas nominaciones, trabajos muy buenos que merecen ser premiados y esta es la oportunidad de que voten por lo que más les guste, sólo tienen hasta el 11 de agosto para hacerlo... _

http : / community . livejournal . com / harryawards /

Un beso para todos y que tengan lindo día...

Zafy


End file.
